1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for maintaining an aquatic environment. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for maintaining oxygenation, providing bottom agitation and controlling circulation to an environment for aquatic livestock.
2. Background of the Related Art
Aqua-culture environments, such as ponds, tanks or other aquatic containment systems used for raising and maintaining fish or other aquatic livestock, typically need aeration to supply sufficient oxygen to the aquatic livestock. Without an aeration apparatus in the aquatic environment, the livestock may die due to lack of oxygen. In addition to the aeration apparatus, the aquatic environment needs agitation of the bottom surface to prevent stagnation of the bottom portion of the aquatic environment. Stagnation at the bottom of the aquatic environment leads to undesirable growth of bacteria and/or fungus in the aquatic environment which is detrimental to the health of the aquatic livestock. Agitation of the bottom of the aquatic environment also stirs up and redistributes the nutrients or food that have sunk to the bottom of the aquatic environment. The aquatic environment also requires a controlled circulation to prevent stagnant corners or regions.
Various aerators have been used to provide oxygenation to various aquatic environments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,762, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a floating aerator that is useful for aerating a top portion of an aquatic environment. The '762 patent also discloses an alternative embodiment that is fixedly attached to a bottom of the aquatic environment to provide aeration to the bottom portion of the aquatic environment. However, typical aerators are not capable of providing aeration at various vertical positions within the aquatic environment as well as agitation to the bottom of the aquatic environment. Furthermore, these aerators do not provide a scheme for controlling circulation within the aquatic environment.
Therefore, there remains a need for an apparatus that aerates the aquatic environment and agitates the bottom of the aquatic environment. It would be desirable for the apparatus to aerate the aquatic environment at various vertical positions. There is also a need for a method for maintaining oxygenation, providing bottom agitation and controlling circulation to an environment for aquatic livestock.